¡Duerme!
by cervatilla
Summary: Ron la observa... observa a su amada. Poema de Gustavo adolfo Bécquer.ONE SHOT


He pasado una velada maravillosa junto a la chica que amo, la he querido desde el principio, desde que ella fue se interesó en otro chico, me di cuenta de que la quería. He entendido el error que cometí hace años, el error de no haber pensado en ella tanto como pienso ahora.

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;_

_Dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_Yo velo mientras tu duermes._

Mientras leo interiormente te miro por encima... dedicándotela, diciéndote todo lo que siento después de una de estas noches que pasamos juntos cada día, cada segundo.

_Despierta, ríes y al reír tus labios_

_Inquietos me parecen_

_Relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_Cobre un cielo de nieve._

Cuando sonríes, ya sea maliciosamente me derrito, parece mentira lo que puede hacerme sentir o fijarme un simple hecho tuyo.

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_Pliega sonrisa leve,_

_Suave como el rastro luminoso que deja un sol que muere._

_¡Duerme!_

Te mueves un poco y sonríes mientras duermes sueñas con algo bonito y espero que esa sonrisa sea igual que la mía cuando sueño contigo, ojalá en este momento tu estés soñando conmigo, aunque no me extrañaría esta y muchas noches antes me demuestras lo que sientes.

_Despierta, miras y, al mirar, tus ojos_

_Húmedos resplandecen,_

_Como la onda azul en cuya cresta chispeando el sol hiere._

No sólo tu sonrisa dedicada a mi cada día a todas horas me expresa lo que siente si no tu mirada como se te iluminan los ojos cuando te beso, o te abrazo o simplemente te doy mi mano, tus ojos brillan y hacen que los míos también lo hagan.

_Al través de tus párpados, dormida,_

_tranquilo fulgor vierten,_

_cual derrama de luz, templado rayo,_

_Lámpara transparente._

_¡Duerme!_

Incluso tus ojos cerrados enamoran, me matan, me llenan por dentro, porque los imagino me gustaría despertarte y volver esos ojos que me piden un beso abrazarte y sentirte otra vez mía, pero a veces se me olvida que toda tú eres mía, cuando veo que algún chico te mira me pongo celoso pero porque me pongo celos? Porque se me olvida que eres mía que cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu alma es mío me pertenece, me lo diste hace mucho tiempo, en cambio a ti no se te olvida que mi corazón es tuyo, la verdad que soy algo tonto.

_Despierta, hablas y, al hablar, vibrantes_

_Tus palabras parecen_

_Lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa_

_Se derrama a torrentes._

Al hablar tu voz es suave y maravillosa, incluso cuando te enojas adoro esa voz o cuando me gritas adoro esa voz incluso a veces hago un juego de palabras para escuchar esa voz potente que encanta, sí me encanta que tengas ese carácter, me divierte jugar a ese juego de palabras con el cual siempre acabo con un beso para que no llegue a más

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento_

_Acompasado y tenue,_

_Escucho yo un poema que mi alma_

_Enamorada entiende._

_¡Duerme!_

Te observo tendida en mi cama, tanto despierta como dormida eres mi debilidad, eres linda, bonita, hermosa, tantos calificativos buenos puedo decir de ti... Eres mi inspiración, tanto que estoy con un libro abierto de tu pequeña biblioteca, una vez me habías hablado de él y la verdad es que es muy bueno expresa realmente lo que yo siento, y lo que estoy haciendo en este momento.

_Sobre el corazón la mano_

_Me he puesto porque no suene_

_Su latido y de la noche_

_Turbe la calma solemne._

Te mueves y cambias de posición dándome la espalda, me he asustado pensaba que te despertarías que por mi culpa te he despertado de tu maravilloso sueño que es el que te hace sonreír mientras sueñas.

_De tu balcón las persianas_

_Cerré ya porque no entre_

_E resplandor enojoso_

_De la aurora y te despierte._

_¡Duerme!_

Me ve levantado para cerrar las persianas y el sol no te pegue en tu cara y haga que te despiertes, aunque también lo he hecho para poder mirarte, otras a veces cuando despiertas y ves que te observo me preguntas¿no te aburres?. LA verdad es que lo haces siempre que me sorprendes cuando te miro pero yo te contesto: para Nada, y sonríes avergonzada, como podría yo aburrirme de ella de su mirada, de su cuerpo, de su timidez de toda ella que es parte de mí.

Me tumbo en la cama y me apego a ella poniéndole un brazo en su cintura, veo que se mueve se gira hacia mí y pone su cara apoyada en mi pecho, aunque estamos de lado ambos escucho un murmullo:

"¿Qué hora es?".- me pregunta casi dormida.

"Shhhhh duerme".- le susurro.

Cierro los ojos sonriendo aspirando su aroma y esperando dormirme para así volver a verla, esta vez en mis sueños.

* * *

Display: estoy personajes no son míos, pertencen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados para inventar mis historias y el poema tampoco es mío.

Casi nunca he leido mucha literatura debo decir que en el colegio era mi pesadilla pero hice una coleccion de libros en los cuales estaba el de Rimas y Leyendas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, sus amigos reunieron todos sus poemas y los enumeraron haciendo que este sea el XXVII, por si un caso especifico: el 27. Muchos son romanticos pero otros expresan el desamor la muerte y la poesía misma la verdad es con este autor donde en verdad he llegado a respetar mucho la literatura.

Puede a lo mejor que haga algun one shot mas con un poema aunque ese poema es la verdad muy corto y es dificil de explicar de manera que uno no se repita. espero que os haya gustado. besosss

Muchos reviews please! y por favor leed mis otras historias.

BESOSSSSSS


End file.
